Kingdom Hearts: Re:Incarnation
by AlphaFox
Summary: Gone. All of his family, gone. After being thrown into a vortex of history and conspiracy, Pyrus Diego Lucariken must gain the help of his friends, and slowly, his family, to defeat the Heartless and Nobodies. After reviving the Organization XIII, they also revived a few heroes we all know and love, but inside Pokemon vessels. Old friends & new will meet for the final war, you in?
1. Chapter 1: Sora, Re:Born

Kingdom Hearts: Re:Incarnation  
>Chapter 1: Sora, Re:born.<p>

(I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, they belong to Square Enix, GAMEFREAK, and other respective companies!  
>Mild language and violence.)<p>

It was a warm June morning, and summer was in the air. Pidgey were flying, the noise of flapping feathers and ruffling leaves eveywhere. The sunrise of orange illuminated the sky, shifting night to day. Soon the sun had risen enough to shine into a window, landing rays upon a sleeping Lucario. I woke slowly, squinting as I raised a paw towards the window, blocking the sun from my eyes. Getting out of bed, I stretched, yawning. I looked over and saw that a familiar Absol was missing from the other side of bed.

'That's normal.' I thought. 'She's always up early.' I observed out the window, and saw it was sunrise. "Now that's odd, she's never up before sunrise." I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I sneaked past his kids' rooms, careful not to wake them. I stopped when I saw a figure in a black hood, back towards me.

"Hello there, Pyrus, I assume you are looking for your wife?" The figure shrugged slowly, making sure I saw it. "...'Cause I sure don't know where she is. By the way, I'd check to make sure your kids are there." The voice was obviously male, and he laughed wickedly as I checked my sons' and daughter's rooms, to see no one was there.

I was furious, and flames soon engulfed me. "Where the Hell did you put my family?!" I ran up to punch the figure, but it went right through him. "What the-?" I looked at the figure.

"Oh, not a wise thing to do." The figure waved his hand, and I went flying at the wall. "You are the one, the one for our plan. That's good and bad for you. Good news, I can't kill you...yet. Bad news, you're in for a 'world' of hurt." The whole scene disappeared to a blinding white, then it was in the middle of a forest clearing, and I was alone.

-Pyrus is a Lucario, but not of original color. Where there is usually black, there is red. His chest fur is bright orange instead of cream colored. Pyrus is extremely nice, intellegent with a comedy side to him. He is one who thinks before action, unless angered, in which he can be unpredictable. He is a Fire type, along with the normal Fighting and Steel types. Pyrus is a Samurai, in which he uses a katana, and in battle he wears the original Samurai armor.-

I got up from the ground, and saw I was surrounded by tiny black creatures with yellow eerie eyes. "Huh, too easy. Aura Sphere!" I launched a ball of pure aura at one of them, but it did nothing. "...How!?"

A voice echoed over the forest, this voice not belonging to the one in black. "You must stay on your guard, they will attack at anytime!"

I jumped back, one of them barely missing me. "How do I kill them?!"

"Use the Keyblade! Only it can destroy the Heartless!" Soon a Grovyle in another black hood came into view, holding a blade that looked like a key.

"I don't have one of those!" I ripped a Heartless off of my leg and threw it.

"You may not know, but you have always had it. Stick your arm out, and-" I had done so and a Keyblade appeared in my paw. "Quick learner, now attack!"

The Keyblade almost pulled me towards the Heartless, like some kind of magnet. I attacked, killing them all very quickly, except one. That specific one hid, so I stood there facing straight forward, waiting. As soon as I felt it, I turned and sliced, eliminating the last one.

"And a natural, that's good." The Grovyle walked in a circle around me, investegating me. "Your Keyblade is interesting..."

I looked at it. "It's supposed to be a different shape?"

"It's never been a certain shape. Mine is a Kingdom Key, and..." He stopped and looked away.

"And what?"

"And Sora's was a Kingdom Key too." He looked back at me. "You are Sora's reincarnation, and-"

"Wait!" I yelled, stopping him. "This isn't happening! It's all just a dream, and I'll wake up soon."

"Sorry, it's not a dream, welcome to reality." He said, annoyed.

"Worth a try, now what were you saying?"

"Sora was a teenage human, chosen one of the Keyblade. I'm sure you met one of the Organization XIII's people? Anyways, Sora defeated all thirteen and died soon after, YOU are his reincarnation. Someone revived all thirteen members back to life, and made it Organization XVI. Now they are plotting for a scheme I am not sure of, and you and a few others are the key to saving the worlds."

"Great, saving lives again - wait, did you say 'worlds'?"

He nodded. "Yes, you will be traveling to other worlds, making friends and connecting hearts all the way."

I watched the sky. "Who are you anyways?"

He bowed slowly. "I am Gaia, and I will be helping you throughout your journey. I'm King Mickey's reincarnation."

We both stepped back, and in front of me was an image of a boy with brown, spikey hair in some clothes I've never seen before. In front of Gaia was a very short figure, about as tall as a Heartless, in another black hood, but inside was a character I recognized.

"Wait, Mickey as in Mickey Mouse?! I've seen him on t.v." The two images ran towards each other and embraced in a hug.

The boy was very excited. "Your Majesty! I've found you!"

Mickey was estatic as well. "Of course I did Sora, I never break a royal promise."

I turned to the boy. "So that's Sora..."

Sora turned towards me, and walked over putting down Mickey. "Yep, that's me! You better win this, I'm counting on you." He walked into me and disappeared, and Mickey did similar with Gaia.

"What just...happened?" I was completely stunned from the event.

Gaia walked over to me and patted my back. "Sora and King Mickey have reunited. Whenever we are together..."

"They are together..." I said, watching the sun. "So, you will be accompanying me on this journey?"

"Of course...Now, to get to other worlds, we need to find the keyholes...Have you seen a keyhole?"

"Uh, not really." I open a locket on my necklace, showing a picture of my wife, Luna. "I will find you..."

Light started surrounding the locket, and it lifted into the air. "Gaia, what's going on?"

He looked shocked. "The keyhole! Use the Keyblade!"

I make the Keyblade appear, and it was like I couldn't control myself. I pointed the Keyblade straight in front of me, causing the world around me to disappear, leaving an orange sky with black clouds. A symbol of a crown on top of a throwing star appeared below my bottom paws, lighting up. The locket floated in midair, and a trail of light from it made a keyhole appear. I backed up, pointing the Keyblade at it like I have done it before. Light flew from the Keyblade and went in the keyhole, returning me back to where I was.

"I think I did it." I looked at the Keyblade. "It was like I did it before..."

"Technically, you have. Sora has done it before, and you got his fighting techniques and...Do I really need to explain?"

"Nah, I got it. Now, when do we go to the other worlds?"

"First..." He grabs my arm. "You need...special treatment."

He drags me along, and eventually we go into a portal of white light.

Conclusion of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Clyde, Re:Vealed

Kingdom Hearts: Re:Incarnation  
>Chapter 2: Clyde Re:Vealed<p>

(I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, they belong to Square Enix, GAMEFREAK, and other respective companies!  
>Moderate language and violence.)<p>

"WHAT IS TAKING THEM SOOOOOO LONG?!" Gaia was pacing around, boiling in anger.

I was lost in thought at the moment, sitting on a very comfortable chair. "If your King Mickey's reincarnation, shouldn't I call you King Gaia?"

He turned to me. "NOT...HELPING!" By my sight, I was two seconds from a real good beat-down.

I put up my arms in defense. "Sorry, sorry! Hit anything but me!" He stopped, then went back to pacing around. I lowered my arms slowly. "Who are we waiting for anyways?"

"Someone who will accompany us, and three witches. Don't worry, they're good witches." He seemed to calm down, but at a very viscosly rate, like a maple syrup river. Mmmmmmmmmmmm, maple syrup.

"WAKE UP!" He shook me, awakening me from my sudden nap.

I stand up groggy, drooping my eyelids. "Wha? What happened?"

"You fell asleep, and kept mentioning 'Maple syrup.' Why?" He looked at me weirdly.

"Huh..." I tilt my head and carefully scratch the back of it with Metal Claw. I'm sure you don't want a pre-hero to die by accidental suicide, now do you? Thought so. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes and..." He looked at a watch. "...twenty-three seconds."

"Ugh, can this "save the worlds" thing happen tomorrow? I'm so tired..."

"No, this is happening now, so YOU have to be awake NOW."

"Please? Just until the others arrive?"

Gaia looked around slowly, like he expected something to attack. "Alright, but-" I layed down and curled up on the ground, and at this point I actually paid attention to my surroundings.

I was laying on top of white marble floor, tiled in 1 foot x 1 foot (1/3 of a yard x 1/3 of a yard). Columns of the same material were lined across one side of the hall, replacing the wall. Through the spaces between the columns I could see birds chirping in very detailed and trimmed bushes, making shapes. I enjoyed the scene set before me for a long time, then I pondered. "King Gaia, where am I?"

He looked outside as well, now seeming very calm. "We, are at Disney Castle."

I took a good look once more before I faced the other way and fell into slumber once again.

-A few hours later-

I woke up and jumped to my feet as quick as I could, which turns out to be really fast. I turned and saw another figure hooded in black, kneeling over King Gaia, who was unconscious. The figure hadn't noticed me, so I summoned the Keyblade and charged. I took a jump, and right when I would have hit it, it disappeared. I turned around to see it RIGHT in front of my face.

"HOLY!" I backed up. "You guys are the reason I'm this way, you will pay!" I charge again, and it blocks the attack.

"Hmph, is this all the new Chosen One has? I should finish you right now." He brought out a HUGE ass sword about 7&1/2 feet long, a silver blade with a black handle, and a foot wide. I was completely shocked, for one that swords size, and how he could even wield it. Two, that voice seemed familiar. "Oh, you don't remember? How sad. Ready yourself." I got into a defensive position, waiting patiently.

I started to say, "When will you atta-". He ran up and swung in aproximately a second. I raised my left arm in defense, but after, I noticed my Keyblade was in my left paw. I start attacking relentlessly, with him parrying every single frickin' one. "How do you do that?!"

"Training." He started to attack, pushing me backwards, ever closer to the ledge. Sure, the ground was there, but with that fall, no way I could get back up. All those injuries, I may never walk again.

"Watch your step." He got me to the ledge, putting pressure on his sword. "Now, I can either let you fall and die an ever slow and painful death, or I can take you with me. Your choice. And right now, choice number two is looking really good to you."

"You forgot a choice, Blaziken!" I turned into a Blaziken at a normal speed, confusing the figure. "Blaze Kick!" He goes flying against a wall, and he launched off, back towards me. I smirk, then grin widely. "Gravity!" I shifted the gravity so the wall I knocked him into became the floor, causing him to fall back to the wall again. I followed, landing on top of him, then rolling off of him. I had knocked the wind out of him, why else would he still be on the ground? I pointed my Keyblade at him. "Any last words? Oh wait, you can't even breathe."

Suddenly, he gets up and stands there. I run and clash once more, making sparks fly. While we were clashed, I decided to lift his hood, what I got, I would've never expected. A Blaziken I knew was in the hood! "Clyde?!" I kick him away. "How?!"

"You got to learn how to recognize voices behind hoods." Clyde looked at me. "When could you transform into a Blaziken?"

"I really don't know." I look over at King Gaia, who was now awake. "Why did you attack him, Clyde?!"

"I thought he was bad, I went to your house, and you were gone, so I traced you here."

"And I thought I made mistakes." I go over and help King Gaia up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He winces in pain as I help him walk over towards Clyde's direction.

Soon Mickey and Sora's images appeared, but in front of Clyde was a teen with long blue hair in a yellow and white jacket.

The teen lifted Mickey onto his shoulder while Sora patted him on the back. "Riku, long time no see."

"Riku?" Clyde was confused.

"I guess I should say the same to you." Riku looked at King Mickey. "Hey."

"Hiya Riku, good to see you alright." King Mickey nodded.

Riku let down Mickey and went to Clyde. "Hmm..." Riku went into Clyde, Mickey into Gaia, and Sora into me.

Clyde tilted his head. "Okay then, what was that?"

"You, are Riku's reincarnation..." King Gaia was pacing around again.

"You might want to sit down." I take Clyde over to tell him the past day's events.

Conclusion to Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Bryce and LeonRe:Copied?

Kingdom Hearts: Re: Incarnation  
>Chapter 3: Bryce and Leon...Re:Copied?<p>

(I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, they belong to Square Enix, GAMEFREAK, and other respective companies!  
>Moderate language and violence.)<p>

Already obtained

Pokeblade- A Keyblade with two sides, and the handle looks strangely like a poke-ball. (Chapter 1)  
>Drive Form: Blaziken Form. (Chapter 2)<p>

In Party

Pyrus, Clyde(Chapter 2), King Gaia(Chapter 1).

"I just noticed something!" King Gaia exclaimed.

"What?" I had returned back to my Lucario self earlier.

"If this guy has revived the Organization, he must have revived Roxas!"

"Roxas..." I looked up at the ceiling. "Why does that name seem familiar?"

"Roxas is Sora's Nobody." He looked at me. "Could you think of anyone that could be your nobody?"

"I don't even know what a nobody is!"

"It's complicated, so I get what you mean. Heartless, are beings without soul or body. They are born in the Realm of Darkness, and only show in the Realm of Light in seldom situations. Nobodies are half of people, shells with no heart. Most don't even know they are Nobodies. Once your defeat your Nobody, you become whole. So truly, you are only half of yourself."

I look at myself. "I don't feel like half of myself..."

Clyde looked around. "So this is Disney Castle...Why are we here?"

-Clyde is blunt, yet calculating and tactful of his words and actions, a "no bull ****" attitude, really plays the mentor role well and even acts fatherly. He is a really good friend I met by sword-fighting once. He is guardian of his world, so dying (in his book) doesn't exist.-

I look over. "Saving the worlds, making distant friends, ectera."

King Gaia walked over. "We're waiting for some more people to meet up with us. One I can understand being late, but why are the other three? Rrrgh."

"What's more important," Clyde interrupted. "...is what we are going to do after they get here."

"Well, I am going to get some decent gear for you all, and check to make sure your weapons are in tip-top shape. And Pokemon moves do work on Heartless and Nobodies, I just made those to where they can only be killed by the Keyblade."

"Wait, there are four more people to meet?" I look around, lost in thought.

"Actually, there are thirteen, that blow your mind?"

"Wait." I started counting un-existing fingers. "That means...we are 2 over the Organization!"

"But can Pokemon moves hurt the Organization?" Clyde pointed at King Gaia in question.

He looked a little annoyed. "The Organization is all made up of Nobodies, so yes, it can hurt them."

"Just needed to know..." Clyde looked at him, meeting his glare. "...And you should know how to keep you anger on a low, that could be your fall in battle."

"..." King Gaia sighed. "You're right, thank you for reminding me. I'm going to try to get some shut-eye." He lays down, but about that time a portal opens up beside us.

Clyde got out his sword. "Stay on guard, you may never know who it might be..."

I stood up. "I know that kind of portal from anywhere..."

We wait in silence for a few moments, and soon a Riolu stepped out. This intruder was also someone I knew. "...Bryce?!"

He turned and looked at me. "Pyrus?!"

I ran over and lifted him into a hug, and he hugged back.

-Bryce is a 16 year old Riolu with normal colors. Except he has yellow cresants across his eyes. He has an orange scarf on his tail, detailed with yellow bolts. He only evolves in special situations. He refuses to evolve, in which to this day I still don't know why. He is an expert gunman, who could probably identify any gun and the ammo to it. He has been in many fights and wars, most in victory due to him. We hang out so much, we pretty much are related. He has an emotional side to him, losing beloved ones isn't his strong point.-

He looked up at me, still in my arms. "I went looking for you, but you and your family weren't there. Things around the house were broken, and I thought..." He started to cry, hugging me harder.

"Oh, come on. You know I won't go down without a fight, don't ya?"

He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Yeah...But where's Luna? And the kids?"

Now I started to get tears in my eyes. "I woke up to them gone, they were taken by Organization XVI, and I need your help to stop them."

He hopped down and brought out his Gunblade, a blade that can shoot real bullets. "Anything to help."

I wipe my eyes. "Thank you. Twelve to meet, right?"

King Gaia had stood up, noticing the reunion. He shook paws with Bryce. "Nice to meet you Bryce. And yes, twelve more to go."

I sit back down as Clyde shakes claw-to-paw with Bryce and they start talking about battle strategies and what-not. King Gaia made a portal. "I'll be back, and with two more." He steps into it, and him and the portal disappear.

"I wonder if this will take forever." I said to myself, tapping my bottom paw on the floor in rythim. To my surprise, King Gaia was already back.

"I got two more, as promised." He waited as two more had stepped out.

"Who else is going to be here I know?!" I yelled, noticing that one of them I knew.

Another Riolu looked at me. "Captain Pyrus!" He ran and clinged onto my right leg. "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me Leon, you tell me." I sighed, looking at the other figure. "Now, you I don't know."

-Leon is a Riolu in which his colors had been inverted. Instead of black, there was blue, and blue, black. His ring on his neck that when he evolved would be his chest fur was orange, same as my chest fur. He is at a young age, eight years old, but fights like a seasoned fighter. He can only sustain evolution for a few minutes. He is fun and quirky, and he has had a good life overall. We've bonded far, after he became the first member in my squad in a group called Spell Knights, in which I was captain of my squad.-

A blue furred anthro fox with black hair was standing there, about as short or a little taller then Leon, and had a tattoo on the center of his chest. He looked at me. "My name is Leo, and you are?"

I went over to his side. "Pyrus. How old are you?" I did a little noogie on his hair, messing it up a little bit. He instantly started growling, showing a few fangs I didn't want in my arm. I pulled back my arm quickly, and he fixed his hair.

Note to self: DO NOT TOUCH Leo's hair.

Leon went back to Leo and they started talking, right after they met Bryce and Clyde.

-I learned later that Leo is quick to anger if you either mess up his hair (who knew?) or hurt his friends. He's slightly laid back, sometimes shy and silly, very protective and a little stubborn, also will act childish at times. He has at least 7 transformations (eight if you count his Lucario form). These are called Animal drives (or in his case, Fox drive). The names are Aqua/Aura, Valor, Burst, Limit, Feral, and Holy. The last one is still unknown because he just got the transformation recently and he has yet to master it. Pay attention to the way he acts and his eyes. His eye color will change depending to his emotions and it might even change the tone of his voice.-

King Gaia yawned loudly. "The last ten won't arrive til tomorrow, so we might as well get to the part of the castle with beds." He started walking, and we all followed without question.

Conclusion of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter4: New Friends and the Re:Promise

Kingdom Hearts: Re:Incarnation  
>Chapter 4: Joseph, Richie, and the Re:Promise.<p>

(I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, they belong to Square Enix, GAMEFREAK, and other respective companies!  
>Moderate language and violence.)<p>

Already obtained

Pokeblade- A Keyblade with two sides, and the handle looks strangely like a poke-ball.  
>Drive Form: Blaziken Form.<p>

In Party

Pyrus, Clyde, King Gaia, Bryce, Leon, and Leo.

I was standing in some sort of city, with skyscrapers and neon lights everywhere. I looked forward, and saw yet another figure in a black hood. I summoned the Keyblade and pointed it at the figure. "Why am I here? What is this place?! Tell me!"

The figure walked towards me, and lifted its hood. I was shocked it did that. "Wha...?" What I saw was a young cute girl, maybe seventeen years of age, with dark black hair. A word popped into my head, and out my mouth without my notice. "Xion?..."

She now stood right in front of me. She grinned slowly. "See Sora, I knew you could remember me." She poked my chest, right below my spike.

"Uh..." I look around for the image of Sora, but I don't find him.

"You, silly!" She looked happy, and I turned back to her.

"I'm Pyrus..."

"But you're Sora in here." Poking the same spot again. "I will always be in your heart and dreams in times of need. I was Organization XVI's number XIV, but I was forced out of existence and everyone in the Organization forgot about me. I'm back, but I'm on your side now. I'll help you on your journey, but you have to promise we can meet in person, after all this is over."

"I...I promise."

She smiled. "Good, now go. Your friends are waiting for you."

Soon my vision was turned completely black.

"Pyrus, wake up." Something licked my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Hmm?..." I see that Bryce was beside me on my bed. "Oh, good morning Bryce."

"Good morning, you must have slept good, it's an hour since everyone else woke up."

"Well..." I explain to him what happened in the dream.

"Weird..."

"But you HAVE to swear to tell no one else."

He put his paw on where his heart is, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I swear."

"Thank you." I get up and stretch. "Where is everone else?"

"Out training against each other."

"And you didn't wake me up?!" I jump up and run out the door, leaving Bryce alone.

He sighed and ran after me.

We ran up beside the others, who were probably waiting on me. King Gaia looked at us, and nodded. "Alright, now that everyone is present, we can begin the training."

Two humans approached Bryce and I. One was a male, muscular, about six feet four inches. The other was a female, slender, about six foot even. He has dark brown short hair, dark brown goatee, brown eyes and he wears eyeglasses. On his right hand is a red fingerless glove as well as one dark gray shoulder pad on his left shoulder. He wears dark brown shoes, dark blue jeans with dark gray kneepads. He wears a brown belt, a white T-Shirt with a short-sleeved red jacket. He also wears a long red scarf, that is...roughly over twelve feet long. He has a wierd thing in front of his left eye and glasses that reminds me of a Scouter. He also has some kind of gauntlet.

The male was first to speak. "Hey there, I'm Joseph."

-I learned later that Joseph is calm and collected, always quiet when being around nature. He is also, at times a teacher for beginner trainers, likes to give some advice when they need them. He is also a fierce battler, in an instant outside of battles he is gentle as a butterfly, but when in battle, he becomes a fierce opponent. He also likes to be prepared. And he considers all Pokemon as friends and his teammates as his family.(Like I wish all trainers would)-

"Hi, I'm Pyrus." I shook his hand, and he eyed me curiously.

"You all have different colors then normal, except for Clyde and Gaia...Why is that?"

"We were born this way." I smirked. That Scouter thing had started to beep, and Joseph kept his gaze on me. I tilted my head. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm just registering you into my Scouter, it's my version of the Pokedex."

"Okay..." I stood there for a few minutes until he looked away, and I went over to the lady. "Hi there, are you shy?" She giggled softly. "Wait a second..." I lifted my paw towards her. My eyes glowed blue, and my apendages on the back of my head lifted. I was using my Aura vision, and it affected most of the people around me. Bryce, Leon, Leo, even Clyde looked over in my direction noticing I was using Aura. "Hey, you aren't a real Human, are you?"

She giggled, and she transformed into a Zoroark. "I was wondering how long I could keep it up for. I'm Zecora."

I looked and noticed a necklace she was wearing, it had six little Pokeballs on it. "I like your necklace."

"Oh, thanks. The six Pokeballs are real."

I blinked a few times. "Wha...?"

She smiled, and took the six Pokeballs off of the necklace. "I guess you can meet them." She touches the circles on them, making them normal size. She then launches them into the air, and six pokemon soon appear.

Meanwhile...

Joseph went over to Bryce and sat down. "Hiya."

"Hey."

"I was wondering...Do you want to join my family?" He was holding a Pokeball in his right hand.

Bryce shook his head, "No thank you, I prefer being free out of a Pokeball."

"But if I take you in, you can't be kidnapped by the Organization and I'll let you go afterwards."

Bryce put his paw under his chin in consideration. "Hmm...That's true...Alright, but I want let out immediately."

"I understand, you already met two of mine that refuse to stay in their Pokeballs." He taps Bryce with the ball, and he disappears into it. It shakes a little, then a familiar 'click' happens. He throws it into the air, releasing Bryce. "Alright." Joseph said, getting a new Pokeball out and putting Bryce's inside his laptop bag after shrinking it.

"Hey Pyrus." Joseph had walked over. "Meeting some of the others?"

"Yeah, did you need me for something?"

"Actually..." He whispers in my ear. "Can you knock out Clyde so I can catch him?"

I look at Clyde, who currently was back towards me. I thought of our first fight ever a few years ago, and how I lost because I wasn't my one hundred percent in the first place. How I had no chance in Hell of beating him that day.

"Hell yeah!" I ran up with the Keyblade and whacked Clyde in the back of the head as HARD as I could. He fell to the ground like a ragdoll. "Go on ahead." I said as he got the empty Pokeball and tapped Clyde, capturing him. I shook my head. "Oh, how he'll be so pissed at me."

"Huh?" Leo walked up, and tapped my Keyblade. "You got one too?" He summoned a Kingdom Key.

"Yeah..." I noticed his eyes were green, and he sounded more like Leon. "Your eyes change color?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "They change to my mood, and even sometimes my voice changes."

"Uh..." I looked and saw a white portal appear. "I know this portal too." I ran towards it as a human came out in Knightish armor. "Hiya Richie!"

"Pyrus? I was looking for you!" He hugs me.

"I swear, I'm gone for one day, and everyone looks for me!"

"Hey, that means you have very good friends." Grining, he motioned towards everyone else. "You want to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, yeah." I take him over to meet everyone, and he gets to Clyde.

"Uh, why is an unconscious Blaziken on the floor?"

"I knocked him out." I smiled widely. "Hey, how about a little two-on-two?"

Conclusion of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter5: Vanilla and the Re:Epic Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Re:Incarnation  
>Chapter 5: Vanilla and the Re:Epic Battle!<p>

(I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, they belong to Square Enix, GAMEFREAK, and other respective companies!  
>Moderate language, violence, and blood.)<p>

Already obtained

Pokeblade- A Keyblade with two sides, and the handle looks strangely like a poke-ball.  
>Drive Form: Blaziken Form.<p>

In Party

Pyrus, Clyde, King Gaia, Bryce, Leon, Leo, Joseph (with his Pokemon), Zecora (with her Pokemon), and Richie.

Soon Clyde awakens inside a room about fifty feet long and fifty feet wide. He looks and sees Bryce and I on the opposite side of the room. He then looks to his left and observes Richie. "Who are you?"

Richie gives out a hand, and Clyde takes it, getting up. "I'm Richie, a great friend of Pyrus'."

Clyde rubs the back of his head, "Ugh, why was I on the floor knocked out?"

I called from the other side of the room. "Me!"

"Why?!"

I shrugged, and a voice from above started to speak. I recognized it as King Gaia. "Hello gentlemen, you are in the training room. Made for even the most biggest battles. This will be a two-on-two match, Bryce and Pyrus versus Clyde and Richie! You can see us in the spectators room up here."

We all looked until we saw everyone else behind a thick plexiglass wall, even all the Pokemon from Joseph were out and watching us. We waved, and they waved back.

"Now, this will be a battle you can use anything. I want a clean, fair fight, you were friends when you entered, you should stay friends when you leave...Now begin!"

I summon the Keyblade. "This is going to be good..." Bryce lunges straight at Clyde with his Gunblade, and they clash almost instantaniously. I looked over at Richie. "So, I guess that's settled."

"Uh-huh." He ran up with a Longsword about as long as my Keyblade, shutting his helm on his Knight suit. I brought up my Keyblade in defense and blocked it, then I pushed him back. I rushed in and attacked, filling the space that once used to be there. I kept attacking at a constant rate, not too fast, but not too slow either. Soon Richie parried one of my attacks and tripped me with the back of his blade. I fell, but I Force Palm-ed the ground and did a flip in mid-air, dodging Richie's slice.

"Haha!" I hit Richie on the side of his helm. It didn't cause injury, but did it sure make him stop in his tracks. I looked over to see how Bryce was doing.

Bryce was clashing his sword with Clyde's getting pushed back. Bryce was at a BIG disadvantage. First, his height. Compared to a seven foot six inch tall Blaziken, Bryce was a midget! So, he was always on the "downside" of clashes. Clyde kicked Bryce with Blaze Kick and he hit the wall, hard. He shook it off, and made claws of Aura so he could stick onto the wall. Clyde started running at him, but Bryce shocked him with Thunderbolt.

I was left with a taste of metal in my mouth, and smoke stenched in the air. Clyde was on the ground, and I wasn't sure if he was okay or not. I looked at Bryce with an angered expression, and he looked like he was shocked he did it. I saw his scarf that was usually on his tail had slid off onto the ground. "Bryce! Get your scarf back on!"

-You see, Bryce is a Raichu-Lucario hybrid, so he is also an Electric type and can use Electric moves. When his scarf comes off, he starts sparking electricity in random places at random times.-

"Switch! Pyrus and Clyde versus Bryce and Richie now. Begin!" King Gaia said, grinning.

"Uh-oh." I hit Richie on the helm in the exact same spot, just as he had finally recovered. I ran over to Clyde and used Heal Pulse. Unfortunately, this would take a few minutes. Bryce jumped off the wall lunging at me with his Aura claws. I wait until he had almost made contact with me and I put my Keyblade in his face, and he fell to the ground. I dropped my sword, grabbed Bryce's foot, and threw him at Richie.

The Aura claws on Bryce had hit Richie's armor and left scratch marks in it as they fell to the floor. They soon got up and slashed at the same time at me. I put up my Keyblade in defense, but I was holding the middle of the blade, not the grip. If only one had attacked, it would have flown out of my hand. Since they both attacked, it leveled out. I saw that when Bryce attacked, his blade perfectly went through the hole for the grip.

I smirk as I twirl the Keyblade, ripping the blade out of Bryce's paws and hitting Richie with it, knocking him to the ground. I then make Bryce's sword go flying and lodge into the wall high up. I stop healing Clyde and use Close Combat on Richie, leaving huge dents in his armor. Then I grab his arm and swing him around, launching him into the wall, but he didn't go far for the heavy armor. Bryce had not pursued his sword. Instead, he charged one final time at me, in which he scraped my face with the Aura claws, causing three long cuts on my face to bleed. I grabbed Bryce in mid-air and shoved him against the wall.

I shove my Keyblade into the wall, pinning Bryce up by his neck so he couldn't move. I see his sword in the wall beside us. "Nice sword you got there." I pull it out of the wall with a few tries, and walk over to Richie, who was still on the ground. I point the tip of it at Richie's neck, and he lift his helm.

"Did we lose?" Richie said, staring at the tip of the sword.

"Sadly, yes, you did." I help him up. "Just thank all Gods known and unknown that I'm not your enemy."

He chuckles loudly. "Yeah, I do thank them for that." I walk over and help Clyde up, who was now gaining consciousness. I make the Keyblade disappear, letting Bryce land on his feet and dust himself off.

"And we have our winner! Pyrus!" King Gaia announced.

-Later that day-

"So..." King Gaia said. "...All weapons and techniques are in pristine condition, fighters are ready for battle, everything is in order. Only one thing is a problem..."

"What?" Leon and Leo said at the same time. They looked at each other, then said, "We are not related!" We all laughed loudly.

"I still don't have anything to get us to other worlds."

I look up. "I've got an idea, or should I say, a being perfect for the job." I make a portal and walk through it, leaving everyone wondering what I meant. I came back soon later with a white furred cat in my arms.

"Uh, Pyrus, how is a cat going to help?"

"I am not just some other cat." The cat spoke as it jumped out of my paws. "My name's Vanilla."

-Vanilla is a heartwarming cat and a young one. He's at least 6 months old, but that's 15 to 20 years in human years. When someone is sad or lonely, he'll come over and cheer that person up. Though he has a short temper if someone tries to make him angry. And he usually doesn't like fighting so he hides from them. He also has a hidden power inside him that understands human language and something "special" in him that has the ability to morph himself into his alternate form. He acts as a "mascot" for the team.-

"I can understand and speak the human language, and..." He glowed with a bright light, turning into a long white Dragon. "I can turn into another form, my Dragon form." Everyone stared in awe as Vanilla took up almost all the space in the Grand Hallway. "I also can detect the paths the worlds are linked and travel through them."

King Gaia looked amazed. "Alright then, everone ready for departure!"

Conclusion of Chapter 5.


End file.
